Hero It Up!
by Wastland247
Summary: The whole gang is in for the shock of a lifetime when they discover something that they never knew about each other. Do they really trust one another with their lives and can their friendship bare this heavy handed blow. Read and review please.
1. Beginnings and Secrets

**Author's Note - **I would like to thank everyone for reading this story ahead of time, it was very polite of you. Though I would like to take this moment to clear up several things about this story now rather than later. First, this story is a crossover story with DC comics but I have placed it in a non-crossover area because it will be mostly dealing with the characters of "Shake It Up" and any other characters will be at the most recurring guest stars. Two, the grammer might be a little off but I'm not entirely doing this for gramatical correctness I simply had an idea and I wanted to put it out here. Three, I want to use a lot of DC characters even if it's just one time (ex. Ambush Bug, Detective Chimp, The Flash, and Animal Man).

* * *

Everything was going absolutely crazy. People were moving in every direction imaginable choreographing ne dances, going over lines to be said, or getting a coffee for a celebrity. Then again it was always like this on 'Shake it Up Chicago'. Just being in the environment was its own reward and everybody there wouldn't give up the feeling of being a part of something like this for the world.

Sitting off to the side fixing her makeup for the dance she was about to perform for live television was CeCe Jones. Her best friend in the whole world, Rocky Blue, was sitting right next to her as always. They were both excited because there was supposed to be a big name reporter showing up to take pictures of the 'hit show' and 'the up –and –coming stars', whatever the case they were ready for fame and fortune.

"I can't wait anymore," CeCe was so excited she thought she might burst. "What about you Rock?"

"Neither can I," Rocky almost screamed at the top of her lungs. "This is just step one in my plans. After this we move to Hollywood and get cast in the blockbuster movie of the century. Last step I marry David Henrie." There was no stopping Rocky once she started down her path to crazy.

CeCe simply rolled her eyes and wiped off a little bit of excess lipstick from her lower lip. "Yeah, that is totally going to happen right after I become the Queen of England," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Looking at her best friend, CeCe continued the conversation with a simple question, "How do I look?"

Before Rocky even had a chance to speak a boy's voice, a feminine voice but a boy's voice all the same, from behind her said, "You look like a pig vith a tutu on." The Hessenheffer twins had appeared, as if by magic, right behind Rocky. Gunther and Tinka were the oddest foreign exchange students on the planet, or the building at least.

"But that vould be insult to vittle piggy," Tinka said and the twins shared a laugh. The two walked away before CeCe or Rocky had a chance to even retort. The sparkling cloud of glitter and sequins almost disappeared completely if not for the faint glow emanating from the other side of the dance floor.

Rocky truned to see CeCe simply looking into the mirror the ends of her mouth ever so slightly turned down. "Ignore those two," Rocky said trying to comfort her best friend before continuing, "Besides what do they know about fashion? They look like a lightning bolt slapped the both of them across the face with all those flickers and flashes." Rocky tried to cheer her friend up as best she could.

"Yeah, I know," CeCe said turning her frown on end and making it into a cute little smile. "Besides, their opinion doesn't matter to me, yours does."

"You're going to be the cutest girl on that dance floor today," Rocky said with the utmost sincerity in her voice. "That photographer is going to have a hard time keeping his camera off you."

"No, you're the cutest girl here, for sure," CeCe said meaning every word. There was not any need to lie for these girls and their love for one another was no lie either. "Let's save some time and effort and say this 'That reporter won't be able to stay away from us," with that said both girls laughed and gave each other a friendly hug.

"I'm going to go over the dance again. Do you wanna practice with me before we go on?" Rocky asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just gotta get my hair just right for the camera."

"Okay, I'll be over by the stairs," and with that said Rocky was making her way to the stairs for some unnecessary practice.

Once the surprisingly confident girl was completely out of sight CeCe let out what she had been trying her best to make sure her friend didn't see. A few small tears made their way down her cheeks before she quickly dabbed at them with a napkin trying her best to make sure she didn't mess up the makeup she worked so hard on. CeCe was a brave and independent girl, it was just that she felt like the entire world was trying to stop her at every single turn these past few days.

Gary Wilde of all people sat next to her, he was primping and preening every slight feature on his face. CeCe thought nothing of it and continued to dab at the corners of her eyes.

"You okay?"

CeCe was surprised that Gary had even cared enough to even notice that she was crying. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She didn't see any harm in lying to Gary, he probably didn't even care just making sure that she would look her best for the show.

"You don't have to lie to me, CeCe. I can tell that you're not fine," Gary sounded like he cared even though he never took his eyes away from the mirror in front of him. I see more around here than you most likely think and I'm not nearly as shallow as everybody thinks. This may be a surprise but I do care about yours and Rocky's wellbeing," Gary said very plainly.

"Thanks, I guess," CeCe didn't know what to say. This was the last thing she expected to happen, not only had Gary Wilde shown that he was a considerate person but he had even expressed genuine affection toward herself and Rocky. "I'll be honest Gary, I never thought I'd see this side of you."

"Don't get used to it. If you tell anyone they won't believe you anyway," Gary said it plainly as though he had reverted back into his typical self but CeCe had a distinct feeling that that was simply a front and not the real him at all. He turned away from the mirror so that he could look directly at her and said in the same tone as his previous statement, "I just wanted to let you know that I told the photographer to pay special attention to you and the other three."

CeCe's jaw dropped, had she heard right? Did Gary Wilde really think that highly of her? What did she do to deserve this? She didn't have an answer for a single one of those questions or the hundred others racing through her head. "Did you really? Thank you so much Gary." She jumped on Gary giving him the tightest hug her thirteen year old body could muster.

"Yeah, I did," again he spoke with the same unenthused tone of voice as though this really wasn't really all that important. After prying the small girl off himself he continued what he had been saying, "Don't tell Rocky though, I don't need the girl running around screaming her head off, okay." He sounded serious but at the same time it was hard to take him serious at all, this being the infamous Gary Wilde the man who invited Oprah to parties, none of which she never came to, and constantly looked in every mirror to make sure he looked just right.

"Why are you doing this for us?" it was the obvious question, CeCe couldn't believe what Gary was doing for her and Rocky. It just didn't seem real.

"You two have talent," this time he sounded different as he spoke, his voice was softer. "Plus you both have a great sense in fashion and you appeal to the audience the Daily Bugle is trying to reach," there it was, the real reason he was telling CeCe all of this. "And you might not believe it but I've sort of started liking the two of you."

CeCe didn't have any idea what she should say. She still couldn't fathom any reason Gary would be saying all of this. Was he telling the truth? Gary was an actor, he could be simply pretending to be nice, it wasn't impossible.

"There's the photographer," and just as suddenly as he had showed up Gary was leaving. "Clark, it's great to see you again. What have you been up to?" CeCe followed Gary to the reporter, he was large – not really fat but tall with wide shoulders – his hair was messed up, and he wore extremely thick glasses. He wasn't quite what CeCe had expected.

And with that CeCe went to find Rocky and go over the dance one last time.

_After everyone was done going over the show…_

The show went well, not a toe was out of place as everyone went through their steps. CeCe wasn't really able to tell if the reporter was really watching Rocky and herself but he was taking pictures the whole time, so that had to count for something. She decided that she would make sure that everything would go according to plan herself.

Grabbing Rocky, CeCe made her way over to the oddly large reporter. He turned to them before they had even gotten close to them, almost as though he knew they were there. As soon as they were within earshot he spoke, "You two were good."

"Why, thank you," it was at that moment that CeCe realized she didn't remember what Gary had called him, "Mr. reporter-man," her voice almost a whisper as she said those last words.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Rocky said without a moment's hesitation.

CeCe pulled her close so that Mr. Kent couldn't hear, or so they thought. "How did you know his name?"

"CeCe, he's wearing…" she was trying to keep her voice down but with her last words she raised her voice for emphasis, "…a name tag."

Mr. Kent just laughed, but it wasn't mean it just sounded like a genuinely happy laugh, then looked down at them and said, "You two were good. I think my editor will be very happy with the shots I got." With that said there was a sudden shimmer that threatened to blind all three of them.

"I hope you had the good sense to take pictures of people vith real talent for dance," Tinka said as she stepped forward her brother following close behind.

Mr. Kent looked confused, "Which two were you?" he asked.

"I am Tinka."

"And I am Gunther."

"And we are…" there was a short pause, "the Hessenheffers."

Clark looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, "Right, Gary told me about you two as well."

Their eyes sparkled almost as brightly as their clothes and their mouths hung low. Gunther and Tinka looked very pleased with themselves, almost as though their entire life's work was culminating in this one moment. CeCe couldn't help but feel they looked ridiculous, well it was hard to be more ridiculous then Gunther and Tinka but it looked like they were trying to outdo themselves this time. Gunther was the first to come back to reality enough to give a short answer, "Really?"

"Yeah, Gary told me all about you two," Clark said with a delighted tone of voice.

It was Tinka's turn to speak this time, "Gary told you about us?"

CeCe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gary had told the reporter about them as well? Or had Gary just been going around telling everybody the same thing? She didn't know what to think or do but all that really happened was that she felt hurt. She didn't even know what really hurt her more the fact that Gary lied to her or the fact that she really wasn't special after all.

"You bet he did," Clark said with the same tone of voice as before. He glanced at CeCe and gave her a little wink, she didn't understand what that meant exactly.

When Gunther and Tinka heard that it was obvious that neither could believe what they had heard. After less than half a second they both began to jump and scream their joy to the heavens, CeCe was now very happy that she had refrained from tell Rocky what Gary had told her earlier that day. After a minute or two the twins finally seemed to settle down enough for them to carry on their conversation, "Of course he did. Why wouldn't he?" said Tinka. With that said they left whispering to each other the whole way.

Once they were out of sight, the shimmers and all, Mr. Kent turned back to CeCe and Rocky.

"Did Gary really tell you about us?" CeCe asked, she knew she probably wouldn't like the answer but she just had to know the truth. She could feel the anger and hurt building up inside of her but had to fight to hold back her emotions from spilling out.

Rocky couldn't for the life of her understand what CeCe was talking about, it was like she knew something and hadn't told her.

Clark knelt down on one knee, his face looked saddened and the ends of his lips turned down ever so lightly, and put one hand on CeCe's shoulder. "Yes CeCe, Gary really did tell me about you and Rocky," it was obvious that he really did care for the not only the two girls but for everyone, almost as though he was willing to put his life on the line to save anyone on the planet. "I promise," and with those last words he stood.

"Wait a second," Rocky said as she finally put the last puzzle piece together, "Gary told you about us?"

"Yes, yes he did. I'm sorry for having to leave so suddenly but I have to talk to Gary before I go," and Clark left but both girls knew that they would be seeing him again, they didn't know why.

Rocky pounced on CeCe wanting to know every detail about what Gary had spoken to her about. Almost everyone was gone from the set now that they were done. As they spoke both girls made their way over to the now open makeup desk to remove what they had put on for the show.

_After the girls spent awhile around town they eventually made their way back to CeCe's apartment…_

"Hey mom, I'm home," CeCe yelled as she entered the living room. Upon actually looking around she saw that more people than just her mom were in the small living corridor. Deuce, Ty, Flynn, her mother and even Gunther and Tinka were there. Something wasn't right – the news was on, that wasn't normal. It was something about Superman being in town, not completely unusual or anything definitely not worth this kind of attention.

Rocky leaned toward CeCe and whispered as quietly as she possibly could, "What's going on?"

Before CeCe could even answer a voice she had never heard before spoke, "That woul be because of me." Both girls looked to find the source of the voice but they simply couldn't. The whole room fell silent as a man in a costume loosely resembling a bat stepped out of the corner, although both girls were sure that they had checked there.

"You're…" Rocky tried to say but she seemed to be too shocked for words so she tried again, "…you're The Batman." Even though she said it nobody in the room could believe that he was really there. This was the man, who lived in the shadows, watched over Gotham City, and struck fear in the vary hearts of the world's most dangerous criminals. Rocky found herself speaking again, "Why are you here?"

"He says he's going to take us away," Deuce said, he was nervous. Then again being a con artist in the same room as the caped crusader might have been more than he could handle.

"Where are you taking us," Ty spoke for the first time as well.

"We'll be taking you to The Hall of Justice for now," his voice was deep and scratchy, as if he were trying to conceal the way his real voice, "That is until we can find somewhere to move you."

"Why are you taking us away," Gunther didn't look up as he spoke, he looked upset or maybe even frightened.

"You children are dangerous," he said this plainly almost as though he said this on a daily basis, "everyone around is at potential risk unless you learn how to control your powers now."

Those words changed everything, before it was quiet with fear but now the outburst was so loud it was hard for CeCe to even think. Everybody was trying to be heard either denying what was said or trying to figure out if it was really true. The silence was broken by a voice they all knew, "Yes, it's true. You all have superpowers."

Nobody understood why Gary Wilde was there but he was and he seemed to know more than almost everyone else in the small apartment building. He was stepping through the front door right behind CeCe and Rocky and right beside him was the man of steel. Superman was absolutely amazing, he was tall, strong (the suit showed every single muscle), and she couldn't tell if he was handsome or not – it was hard to get a good look at his face even with him standing right next to her.

"CeCe can phase through walls, Rocky can make objects with her mind, Ty here has contact telekinesis, Deuce talks with electronics, Gunther is a magician," Gary said before he was able to continue.

"I'm no magician," Gunther stood his eyes set anger flowing through his entire body, "I am a vorlock."

"That's beside the point," Batman cut Gunther off before he could say anything else, his voice wasn't cruel or cruel it was authoritative and decisive. His eyes narrowed and Gunther sat down, though he did so reluctantly. Once everything settled down again Batman motioned for Gary to continue.

Gary nodded and continued as though nothing had even happened, "Tinka has the ability to negate the powers of others – but only when she concentrates." Gary looked at all present and nobody spoke. CeCe still stood in the same spot as before unable to move. Rocky was still standing next to her, her lips quivered and her hand was over her eyes as if trying to hide herself from the world. Ty sat on the couch between Gunther and Deuce looking at the floor thinking, from time to time though he would glance at his sister as if to make sure she was alright. Deuce had no reaction on his face at all he only watched the television. Gunther and Tinka were next to each other on the couch, they held the others hand as if it were their only way of knowing the other wouldn't disappear. Mrs. Jones sat in the kitchen quietly crying into a dishrag.

At that moment CeCe couldn't take it anymore she had to be out of there. Without thinking she made her way over to the door that led to her room. Nobody seemed to even notice that she was moving everyone was either paying attention to themselves or their sibling, not an eye was upon her. There wasn't anything to hide anymore, everything was out in the open, so with a quick breath she felt that numb sensation take hold of her entire body as she passed through the solid door.

* * *

**Author's last note - **If anyone has any ideas for any character super names let me know or of any DC characters you'd like to see sometime. Just a last thought, I was also thinking about having the group stumble upon the Amalgam (I think I spelled that right) universe so they could team up with Spider-Man or somebody, no promises though.


	2. Arguments and Tears

Hello again believers and fans a like. This is my second chapter into what I have, in my oppinion, aptly named Hero It Up! First off, I would like to thank everybody that reviewed and or just read my story. Second, I would still like to get some feed back on who you guys want to see in the story, be it an obscure DC superhero or a well known villain, but I don't want to force you guys to do something you don't want to. Third, I have decided on who will be the first bad guys will face with the help of a soon to be revealed friend, I'd love to hear guesses as to who.

* * *

He didn't know how to feel anymore. CeCe had locked herself in her room and it had been the first time he had ever seen her use her powers. Ty banged on the door and tried to get her to come out along with Mrs. Jones and Rocky, his sister. Nothing seemed to work, CeCe was distraught because she had been trying and succeeding at not letting anyone know she had any powers what so ever. Although from how the two women beside him were talking it seemed like this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. The question was; what had done this to her before?

How could he have never known? Not only did Deuce and CeCe have powers but so did everyone else, even Gunther and Tinka. When did that happen? The news said only ten percent of the world's population had powers, so how was it possible that six super powered children would end up as best friends? Ty couldn't answer any of the questions racing through his head.

"Come on CeCe," Ty said loud enough to be heard through the door. "It's not that bad really."

"Yeah honey, you're not even the only one in the building that has powers around here anymore," Mrs. Jones said with a soothing voice, although she was still crying. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do or say to her daughter, even though Mrs. Jones was usually so good at talking with her. "Please believe me, everything will be alright." Mrs. Jones was starting to sound a little despite.

This was obviously a heart breaking experience for everyone involved but Ty couldn't for the life of him understand what was wrong with CeCe. She was usually so determined and headstrong. CeCe was the kind of girl that refused to let the world push her around. But this was completely the opposite of what she was normally like. Ty had never seen her like this. It was odd.

"CeCe, do you remember when I found out about your dyslexia?" Rocky spoke softly, Ty thought that maybe CeCe hadn't heard when there wasn't any answer for a little while. Ty was a little shocked at that, had he really never even realized that CeCe had dyslexia either? He couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else he had missed. In all the years that he had known her he had missed these two facts, these two huge facts.

But then there was an answer from within the room, "Yes." CeCe sounded scared and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"This only makes you stronger as well," Rocky spoke so calmly, Ty had only heard her speak that way on one occasion and he knew she meant every word. "And this time you're not alone. This time you have all of us to lean on."

"She's right CeCe, we all care about you," Ty meant everything he said. "No matter what happens, we're here with you."

"You got me too," Deuce said standing up from the couch.

Gunther and Tinka were still on the couch, they showed no signs of standing. They were deep in conversation, speaking in their native language, which was still a mystery to everybody, Ty couldn't blame them for having their own problems and besides they had never been great friends with anybody else in the room. It made since that Tinka would go to Gunther for comfort rather than Ty. It didn't make things any easier for Ty though.

After only a few moments CeCe was opening the door to her room, wiping tears from her red swollen eyes, as she tried to look at everybody in the room for comfort. She was still a little upset, that much was obvious, but she didn't look like she was crying anymore, thank goodness. "Thank you, Rocky," she then moved forward and hugged the other girl, Mrs. Jones silently watched as tears rolled down her face.

The capes and Gary were talking silently in the corner the whole time, glancing over at them every so often as if deciding if they were worth the effort, Ty didn't like that at all. Eventually Batman walked over to the group with Superman behind him and Gary in turn a little behind him as well. Batman looked stern and in a very strange way caring. Superman looked kind of sympathetic but Ty was really having a hard time getting a good look at any of his defining features. Gary looked sympathetically to the children. Something about the look on Gary's face didn't make Ty feel any better about the situation. What did that look mean?

"We need to go," Batman spoke with a calm, albeit gruff voice.

"Why do we have to go with you?" Ty didn't care that two of the most well-known superheroes were in his apartment complex. "I don't want to go to the 'Hall of Justice' I want to stay here and my sister and CeCe are staying with me." Ty sounded more confident then he really was it took all of his being to make sure that his voice didn't crack. The entire room was quiet, not even Ty knew where this courage was coming from. He was mouthing off to the most powerful non-super powered person on the planet but the only thing rushing through his head was that he had to protect the girls no matter what.

"You'll be coming with us," there was not even the slightest hint of fright in Batman's voice. Ty assumed it was because he had Superman standing behind him. "Like I said before, you are dangerous to not only the people around you but yourselves as well," Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Ty. "If you stay here you will hurt somebody you care about. Normally, we'd take you to the Teen Titans but they don't need any more help and you children need training… badly."

Ty was getting angry and that was never a good thing, when Ty got mad bad things always seemed to happen. He couldn't help it, the room went red and Ty felt the same sensation, it felt like his mind was reaching out to grab and hold the ground itself. It never failed when this happened. Ty could lift almost anything he touched.

Once, a long time ago, before his mother told him to hide his powers, Ty lifted an entire vehicle over his head and that had been easy. It always felt the same too, as though he was part of whatever it was that he touched. The feeling was something like his personal bubble expanded to whatever met the touch of his fingertips. It wasn't easy to explain, it was almost like an extension of his body. Ty couldn't really put it into words but one thing was certain – when he got angry he had a much harder time controlling it.

Ty didn't like to be angry so he usually tried to stay carefree. But right now Batman was making Ty so angry he couldn't hold his powers back. All that ran through Ty's mind were images of CeCe and his sister being taken away from him and being locked up like animals. Looking up, Ty regarded Batman with faintly purple glowing eyes that were intense enough to pierce clean through steel. He raised his hand prepared to do whatever he had to in order to protect the people that mattered to him.

Then everything stopped. Ty couldn't feel his powers anymore. It was as if they didn't even exist anymore, almost like they never had in the first place. It felt like it did before everything got so much more complicated that day all those years ago. He was confused what was doing this to him. It was only at that moment that Ty realized that there was a hand resting gently on his shoulder, it was small, feminine, but strong. Turning to see who it was, Ty saw only the beautiful eyes of Tinka Hessenheffer. Ty didn't understand what she was doing but he didn't want her to go, to leave him.

"Ty stop," Tinka's voice was small – she was scared- Ty felt bad for doing that to her. "They are here to help us. We should go with them." Was Tinka finally feeling the effects from looking at her own clothing for too long? Ty didn't know but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He still didn't want to go anywhere with the guy dressed in a ridiculous bat costume.

"Listen to your friend, Ty was it," Superman spoke for the first time that evening. Superman in many ways was like Batman –strong, sure minded, and brave – but it was obvious that unlike Batman he wasn't so sure about this whole situation. "We are here to help you," he sounded kind, "you have my word." Superman seemed much easier to trust than Batman and if Tinka thought they should go with them then maybe they should.

"Alright, we'll go," Ty said quickly.

"What do you mean we go," Deuce almost yelled from where he still stood by the couch.

"I think Tinka is right," Ty had to fight the still present feelings of protection and put trust in these two caped crusaders, "these are the guys that put down the bad guys every other day after all." In his haste Ty had forgotten about that. These are the good guys if they could trust anyone, it was these guys.

"Alright," Deuce still didn't sound very convinced, "but I'm only going because you are, got that."

"And I go vhere Tinka goes," Gunther said as he finally stood from the couch, "her life is protected by mine." He looked dead serious. Ty wondered for the first time that evening that Gunther said he was a warlock. Gunther didn't look very intimidating but if he could use magic then there was no telling just how powerful he could be, after all – Ty remembered – Dr. Fate wasn't really that scary on the outside either. "Vhat are you ogling Ty," Gunther was obviously mad, Ty could only assume it was because of the situation they found themselves in now.

_Once they all moved to the roof of the apartment complex…_

"Really what're we doing on the roof," Ty was still trying to stay strong in front of all the girls but he was starting to lose his patience again, although he still wasn't angry. Ty looked to Deuce for some sort of comfort but he was off in his own little world, looking off into the distance, probably distracted by a bird. "You okay buddy," Ty said as he patted Deuce on the shoulder.

"Yeah," was all Deuce said before turning to Batman, "are we gonna fly in that?" His eyes wondered from one spot to the next as if he were examining something large.

Ty was confused, did Deuce just say fly?

Apparently, Ty wasn't the only one thrown off by this though. "What do you mean?" CeCe spoke for the first time in a long while, she almost looked like her old self – before all this crazy happened – but she was only masking it. "I don't see anything."

"He's talking about the Javelin," Batman said shortly. If there was anything Ty could say about Batman it was that he was nothing if not straight to the point. "How exactly do you see it?" Batman for the first time sounded like he didn't know exactly how to react to something.

"It's not like I'm seeing it," it was official now Ty could not understand anything coming out of Deuce's mouth anymore. "It feels like I can feel that it's there though," did this have something to do with Deuce's powers? Ty was trying to remember what Gary had said they were. Then it struck him like a ton of bricks, Deuce could talk to electronics or something like that.

"That's an interesting trick you've got up your sleeve," Superman spoke with the same voice as before nervous but reassuring, Ty still felt like there was something they weren't being told. "I just change over to infrared vision and it's pretty simple to spot," with that Superman walked over and patted Deuce on the shoulder as if congratulating him but it just seemed to unnerve Deuce, "but I think yours is more effective."

"That's really cool deuce," Rocky said. She still looked like she wasn't completely sure about what all was going on and all that was happening but she also seemed to be adapting to it a lot faster than any of the others. Ty knew he had to try and protect her no matter what the cost. "Is that how you're so good with electronics?"

Deuce spoke as he moved towards the place where the Javelin apparently stood, his eyes never moving away from it as he spoke, "Yeah, but when I'm not directly around them it's a lot harder to communicate with them." All of a sudden Deuce stopped and closed his eyes and the Javelin shimmered into view, Batman took a step forward unnerved but he refused to let it display on his face.

"You can control electronics too," Batman asked with an even voice.

"Yeah, but only when I'm close enough," Deuce said this plainly, almost as though this should be common knowledge.

"Okay, everyone on the Javelin," Gary said with his 'authority figure' voice, which was better than expected but still hard to take seriously, just as the boarding ramp lowered.

Everyone followed Batman as he went inside the large jet, everybody except for Gary and Superman. They stayed behind and instantly started speaking in hushed voices. Ty couldn't hear what was being said. What could possibly be that important? Were they talking about him and the others or could it be something else entirely?

There wasn't any time to even think about that though because as soon as Ty was all the way inside the Javelin the ramp closed and he was locked in the jet with batman, his sister, CeCe, Deuce, and Gunther and Tinka. Ty wasn't sure if this was good thing or a truly bad thing but only time would tell. With that being, Ty moved over to a chair and buckled into the "X" shaped seatbelts anticipating all the adventure he and his friends and Gunther would be getting into.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story yet again. I am fueled by reviews just to let you guys know, the more I get the faster I type and think. The next chapter should be out by next month bvut that's subject to change, I am in college give me a break people.


End file.
